Not Your Fault
by SoYouLikePuns
Summary: Frisk becomes suicidal from the guilt of her genocide run. Chara takes advantage of this and steals Frisk's determination.
1. chapter 1

Note before reading: This story was started on my Wattpad account so I just copied and pasted it from there. This will become my new place for writing soon, but the Wattpad accout will always be updated first. Here is a link https/my.w.tt/dFFYDfh3uM

WARNING: This story contains suicidal themes and talk of death. If you are uncomfortable with these topics then this may be harder for you to read.

Sans woke up in a cold sweat. He quickly grabbed at his chest, feeling for any cuts. It didn't take long for him to realize there was nothing there. It wasn't the first time this had happened, ever since Sans and the others got up to the surface he had been getting these nightmares. Nightmares...more like flashbacks. Once he had calmed himself down Sans checked his phone. It was 2:32 am. There was a text from Papyrus. "Sans I am staying with Undyne and Alphys for the night. The weather has gotten pretty bad and they do not think it would be safe for me to drive. I will be home as soon as possible tomorrow! I LOVE YOU!!!!", Sans let out a sigh. "love you too paps", He mumbled to himself. The pun lover put his phone down and got out of bed, his second instinct being to get a glass of water. Sans opened and closed his door quietly as to not wake up the small child that slept in the room next to his. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he heard a noise coming from the kitchen, a drawer opening and something was pulled out of it. Sans quietly teleported to the other end of the living room and peered through the entrance to the kitchen. He saw Frisk...she was supposed to be asleep. In her hand Sans saw a butcher knife. "what is she doing with that!?", He thought as he stared at her. Frisk examined the knife her hand. Sans was scared, what if they started killing again, he didn't want a repeat of that run. His fears were suddenly replaced with new ones when he saw the child holding the weapon in front her chest, ready to pierce herself with it. Frisk pulled the knife toward her and as soon as she did Sans' magic took effect. The room dark except for the soft glow of magic surrounding Frisk's soul and the knife she held in her hands. It was close...very close, if Sans hadn't been there to stop-no he couldn't think like that. Frisk needed him right now! "*hic *sob sa-SAAaaAaAns", tears were now pouring down Frisk's face like a waterfall and Sans immediately let his magic dissipate, leaving his troubled friend to drop the knife that almost pierced her chest and fall to her knees. "Frisk!", the short skeleton knelt down in front of Frisk and pulled her into a tight embrace. "s-saaaaans! *gasp", what did she almost do to herself? "shh shhhhh", Sans continued to hug the trembling child while rubbing small circles on her back. "what happened...why were you tryin' to...", at that point Frisk started choking "*COUGH *wheeze *gasp",

"breath kiddo"

"I-I *cough * cough", Sans started patting Frisk's back, trying to help with the choking. "c'mon kid", Frisk managed to stop coughing and took in a shaky breath. "that's it-thaaat's it...", on the inside he was panicking. Why did he have to come to the kitchen to see this, why would Frisk try to stab herself. "hey kiddo..why didn't you tell us you weren't feelin' ok",

"*sniff", Frisk had finally stopped crying. "I d-didn't want anyone to worry about me.",

"heh...I know the feeling. But you're in here tryin' to kill yourself! you have to tell people when you're hurtin' Frisk, ya can't bottle it up like ya been doin' ", Sans let go of Frisk and looked her in the eyes, which were now reddish and puffy from all the crying. "kid. talk to me.",

"But I-"

"I know but look where that's gotten you so far buddy.", Frisk stared at the knife that now sat next to her. "c'mon kid...tell me what's goin' on.", Frisk wanted to tell him but she also didn't want to hurt him... she didn't want to hurt him. If she told him why she was feeling this way he might never forgive her...but maybe, just maybe he would understand. "Sans.", Frisk spoke up. "I don't deserve to live.",

"WHAT!? ", Sans was taken aback, why did Frisk think that she of all people was unworthy of life! "kiddo! hun! what are you talkin' about!? you're a hero!you freed us all without hurting anyone. we're up here cause of your mercy and kindness.",

"I wasn't always kind Sans...", Frisk's head drooped, she looked at the knife then back at her friend. "I killed all of you once.",

"o-oh my god. you...you remember? you've never mentioned previous resets before-I just assumed that you didn't-"

"How did you think I knew about the reset button?", Sans put his head in his hands. That was kinda dumb of him. "I was just curious! I didn't want to but I had to see what would happen! I didn't know! I didn't know! Frisk was yelling at Sans, when he heard her start to cry again he pulled her back into a hug. (tighter this time) A memory then flashed into Sans' mind.

The child moved fast, dodging themajorityof Sans' attacks. By this point she had learned his patterns andhad been avoiding them more easily. "well, here goes nothing... are you ready? survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack!", Sans was getting exhausted and that THING knew it. She dodged every attack almost perfectly, Sans had to think of something quick or he would be boned. "huff...huff alright that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing.", suddenly the girl was trapped inside a cage made out of blue bones, she mumbled something but Sans wasn't able to make it out. He thought maybe she'd give up but no... she just stood there with a terrifying grin on her face. Sans knew- he just knew that this wasn't the same kid that set them free all those resets ago. THAT kid wouldn't hurt a fly. No, THIS kid was different, THIS kid wanted total destruction and they were determined to get it! Sans fell asleep and not long after he awoke to find the demon child lunging forward, knife seemingly glowing. He was able to move out of the way just in time. "heh. did you really think you would be able to-", *SLASH

"kid. Frisk... that wasn't you, I know it wasn't you.",

"B-but it w-was! *hic I could've stopped but I j-just kept going! I tried to go back! I tried to fix it but Chara forced me to keep going! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!" Frisk broke out of Sans' grip and grabbed the sides of her head. "who's Chara?", Sans thought while he watched in horror as his friend broke down front of him. He didn't know what to do. He wished Papyrus was there with him. Frisk could really use his high spirits right about now. "I CAN'T SAVE UP HERE! KILL ME! JUST KILL ME!!!", the girl continued to cry uncontrollably. "pl-e-ase *sob", Sans' eyesockets went dark. "kid i-i'm not gonna kill ya.", he put a bony hand on Frisk's shoulder and she froze. The light returned to Sans' eyes and Frisk buried herself in the skeleton's ribcage pretty much soaking his shirt in tears. "why did I do it", she said still crying. Sans didn't respond, instead he focused on comforting the child. "i'm sorry-m s-sorry",

"it's ok"

"I'm a h-horrible perso-on."

"no you're not Frisk.", the two stayed like that for awhile. When Frisk fell asleep Sans carried her back to her room and tucked into bed. Sans checked his phone again. 3:22 am "been bout an hour since I got up.", He looked back at Frisk. Who was Chara? Frisk had mentioned that name several times while he was calming her down. "*sigh", he decided that all that mattered right now was sleep, not mysterious names, those could wait. Sans didn't want to leave Frisk alone so he settled into her bed. " how are we gonna explain all this to paps tomorrow huh? heh heh.", Sans asked the sleeping Frisk before he closed his eyes and let himself go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans woke up to the sound of broken glass. He looked around and remembered he was in Frisk's bed...alone. "wha?...wheres the-", *CRASH* Sans sprang out of bed and bolted toward his room. He tried to open his door but it was locked. He knew Frisk was in there and he knew exactly what she was doing. She had to be looking for his pills, the ones Alphys gave him. He had been taking sleeping meds to help control his nightmares, but he had no idea what it could do to a human. Monster medicine directly affects the soul and if the kid got her hands on it...Sans started banging and kicking on the door. "Frisk! open the door!", he could hear his things being moved around and broken."KID!", the skeleton continued to yell and bang until he heard a thud on the other side of the door."k-kid?", He had no other choice, he summoned a gaster blaster. Almost as fast as it's beam had fired it was gone. Sans stared into his bedroom through the hole in the wall that used to be a door."shit!", A look of pure terror graced his features when he saw the child. There she was, one the floor next to an empty bottle of pills."nononononoNO!", He was next to her in an instant."no no no kid we talked about this", Frisk was out cold, her soul visible and Sans was worried it would shatter any second."Frisk please no.", He held the child close. The small skeleton tried to stay calm but his emotions got the better of him."wake up! c'mon kid! ya can't die! ya can't die!", Sans pulled his phone out of his pocket, it had a crack now. He did't notice at first, all he cared about was getting help. He didn't have his stylis but he tried anyway."c'mon c'mon", He struggled to get the keypad up."damn my boney fingers!", Sans grabbed Frisk's hand and used it to open the phone. "sorry kid but I can't...oh god.", When he looked back at the child he noticed her soul had lost it's color, it was going to shatter if he didn't hurry. " I h-ave to call-no if I call 911 they w-on't...PAPYRUS! I have to call paps-have to call paps.

*bzzzt*bzzzt*bzz-ding"Hello! It is I! The Great Papyrus!", he said, enthusiastic as usual. "Ugh Paps why are you yelling! We all just got up you dork!", Papyrus stepped back. "Oh! Sorry Undyne I got a phone call.", Alphys got up from here spot on the couch. "D-don't worry P-papyrus. You just need to be more q-quiet.", Papyrus decided to step outside as to not disturb Undyne further. "Hello?", His smile dropped when he heard his brother's panicked breathing coming from the other end of the line. "S-sans?! Brother what is wrong? Say something!",

"bro-th-the kid-Frisk-oh god oh god oh gooood",

"Sans! Calm down I am coming home right now ok?",

"PLEASE HURRY!!", Papyrus dropped the phone and started running. He didn't think, just ran. He didn't know what was going on but from what he could piece together something was very wrong. He had almost never heard or seen his brother in such a frenzy, Sans was almost always calm and collected even in the worst of situations. His brother was always level headed. The only times saw Sans like that was when he was having nightmares. Papyrus ran as fast as he could, he had to get to his brother, he had to get to the human. Whatever was wrong the Great Papyrus had to fix it before it got worse. "Do not worry...I am coming."

Frisk was in a dark place. It was a crushing darkness that she didn't recognize. "Am I...dead?",

"Oh no~ but you are close :)", Frisk turned around so fast she almost tripped over her own feet. "Chara?!", She was so confused. Where was she and why was Chara there? "Well who do you think brought you here?", The demon child stared at their counterpart waiting for a response. All they got was silence. "Why are not speaking Frisk? Aren't you happy? We are finally going to eradicate this-",

"NO!", Frisk yelled. "They've suffered enough Chara!",

"Oh Frisk... you were never in control. Tell me, how are you going to stop me if I have your determination?", Frisk felt light. Chara held out her hand to reveal a bright red substance. Frisk felt for her soul and realized the the determination was gone, she thought she could feel something squeezing her arm. "HAHAHAHA HAAAA HA HAAA", Chara laughed almost manically, Frisk took a step back. "HE'S CRYIIIIHAHAHAAA!", The demon fell to the floor laughing. "Ha ha *sniff* ha... I've never heard Sans cry before!", The pacifist held her hands to her mouth. He was crying. Sans was crying. " He thinks i'm dead!",

"Wow. That comedian really cares about you! And here I thought he HATED YOU! I mean, after all you did to him? HA HA HA... this is hilarious!", Frisk sunk to her knees, tears threatening to pour down her face. "I...he..he thinks i'm dead...Chara don't hurt them please!", Chara looked her double right in the eyes. "hehe...Don't you worry Frisk. We will erase this world but not before I've had my fun. No, I won't kill them just yet :) This is only the beginning.", A faint voice could be heard in the distance "HUMAN!! Do not worry! I The Great Papyrus will wake you up. Just hold on!", Chara smiled. "Oh. It's that idiot. Well I better let him save you. I wouldn't want my puppet dead.", The demon disappeared and Frisk's vision went white.

Papyrus held the child's soul in his hands, using his magic to extract the foreign substance that was keeping her unconscious. Sans kept Frisk's body close, occasionally checking her vitals and making sure she was still alive. Papyrus had calmed down his brother before things had gotten too out of hand. When he had gotten home Sans was almost unresponsive. It was even worse than when he had nightmares, Papyrus could still handle it though. What he couldn't handle was seeing his best friend on the verge of death. Papyrus was doing his best to stay calm, for his brother's sake. The tall skeleton had never had to do something like this before and he was worried that he might mess it up and permanently damage Frisk's soul. "Why did Sans not call Alphys?! She would be infinitely better at this than I!", He thought as he removed the last of the medicine from the soul. Papyrus relaxed and placed it back inside of Frisk's chest. "I removed all of the bad magic from her soul...but I can't figure out why turned white.", Sans sighed, relief filling his bones. The kid was gonna be ok. Sans took his eyes off of the sleeping girl and turned toward his bro. "you can't figure it out? ya mean it wasn't the pills?",

"No. It was something else.", Sans looked back down at Frisk. The only other way it could've turned white was if her determination somehow-"Sans?", His thoughts were interrupted and he turned his head back up to Papyrus. "yeah bro?",

"Why did you call me instead of Alphys? Does she not study souls? And your medication...she gave it to you yes?", Sans felt like an idiot. Really?! "well Paps, in the heat of the moment I guess I just wasn't thinkin' straight.", Sans snapped his head back down as he felt Frisk start to move. "kid!?", Papyrus knelt down to Sans and Frisk's level. He wanted her to see him when she woke up. "Human? Can you hear us?",

"Frisk, buddy, kiddo! Please be awake!", Frisk cuddled into Sans' jacket and opened her eyes. "mmm...smells like bones.", The child positioned herself so that she could see where she was. Papyrus immediately started beaming. "Oh! Human! Thank the heavens you are alright!", Papyrus jumped for joy as Sans pulled Frisk closer. Sans was overwhelmed with emotion, all he think about was the girl. She had almost died because of him. It was all his fault! He should have known what she was going through...but he didn't. He didn't realize it but he was crying again. Sans' eyelights were just pinpricks and his smile looked broken. Papyrus saw his brother and decided that he needed to step in. "Brother? Are you ok?", Sans didn't answer, he just held Frisk tighter. He wasn't going to let this happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans held his friend tight as the room went still, Papyrus slowly walking toward his brother. Frisk was dazed and couldn't really tell what was going on but she knew Sans was uneasy. The way he was holding her she could tell he wasn't letting go, he didn't want to let go. Frisk's head was being pressed against Sans' sternum and his free arm was around her body. The child knew her friend needed comfort so she moved up from his hold and wrapped her arms around him. Frisk sobbed into Sans' shoulder. Papyrus stopped and sat down. "Huma-...Frisk it is ok. ", Papyrus reassured the child as Sans just sat there. He didn't know how to feel, he didn't know what to say, he just wanted to keep Frisk safe. Tears started to pool in his eyes as he accepted Papyrus and Frisk's embrace. " I'm so sorry for scaring you and hurting myself and wanting to die! I just want you all to be happy! ", Frisk was out of it. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. Sans and Papyrus ended the group hug to sit Frisk down and show her it was alright. The three of them sat there for awhile. They talked about a lot of things, including the timelines. The whole time Frisk wanted to tell the two skeletons what Chara was planning but couldn't for fear of what they would do. What would Chara do if she told? And what could the skelebros do for her if they knew. Chara had full control of her determination, that demon could take control of her body any minute and destroy everything. Sans interrupted the child's thoughts. " we're gonna help ya through this kid. I know ya think you're unworthy of life but you're not. ", Sans and Papyrus both gave Frisk comforting looks as the shorter skeleton continued. "we love you ya know? everything that happened in the past? none of it matters now cause we're your friends and we forgive you. ", Frisk just nodded. " Human. You do not have to worry. Like Sans said we love you! The Great Papyrus will not let his very cool and awesome friend suffer in silence!!", Papyrus confidently picked Frisk up and spun her around in circles while shouting encouraging phrases at her. "NOW!!! Why don't I make us a fantabulous spaghetti lunch! ", Frisk gave Sans a (please get me out of this) look while Papyrus put her down. " uh bro? maybe i'll take the kid to Grillby's",

"But brother the human needs TLS not grease! ",

" and what is TLS Pap? ",

" Tender loving spaghetti of course! Everybody knows that. ", Frisk giggled at the skeletons goofy banter. It was nice to see them back to normal so quickly. " c'mon kid. let's go. ", Sans grabbed the humans hand and they were engulfed in a blue fire like aura. Almost instantly they were in front of Grillby's. It was cold and Frisk was in her jumper still. Frisk collapsed from the sudden burst of magic. She was still weak and the complete loss of her determination wasn't helping. "shit! are you ok kid? I totally forgot! ", Sans offered his hand to help Frisk up. " I'm... huff... fine", Sans held Frisk up as he opened the door. They walked in slowly. Sans layed Frisk down in a booth as Grillby ran out from behind the bar to help. The punny skeleton was getting questioning looks from everyone in the restaurant until he explained how Frisk was just exhausted. "hey kid. i'm sorry for teleportin'. i'm gonna get our food to go ok? ", Sans talked to the girl but she didn't respond. He just assumed that she was falling asleep, those booths were pretty comfy. "... ",

" yeah Grillbs she's ok. ",

" nah I can get us home without magic. i'm no bonehead. ", Grillby walked behind the bar into the kitchen without responding. " what's wrong Grillbs? aren't my jokes humorous? ", the skeleton grinned at his horrible pun before focusing back on Frisk. Hopefully he could help her. " this kid's done so much for me. I can't just sit back and watch it happen anymore. I'm gonna help ya Frisk. ", Sans rested his skull on his arms which were folded over the top of the booth so he could look down at Frisk as she slept. Grillby came back out with two to go bags and a red fur lined coat. The fire monster noticed that Frisk wasn't dressed warm at all. It was still snowing pretty hard from the night before and Sans and Frisk would have to walk home. The coat belonged to Fuku, Grillby's daughter, so understandably it was a bit bigger than Frisk. Sans took the coat and the food after thanking Grillby. The skeleton woke Frisk up and helped her into the coat, apologizing again for his earlier teleportation. Once they were ready to go Sans picked up the girl and hoisted her over his shoulder with his right arm and holding the food with the left. "Sans you don't have to carry me. ", Frisk protested. " don't gimme that. you need rest... I just didn't realize till we got here how beat up you are. ",

I thought I could handle it. I guess the determination makes a big difference. ", they walked out the door waving goodbye to everyone. " let's just get home. this is gonna be a long walk Frisk, why don't you catch some z's. ", little did he know Frisk was already falling asleep. For a skeleton Sans was pretty warm. Maybe it was his magic? Whatever it was Frisk loved it. Once the silence hit it only took a few minutes before Frisk had completely given in. If he had a free hand Sans totally would've taken a selfie. He knew that this was adorable. Sans sighed. He hoped that Frisk would be ok. Her soul had been through a lot today and she had become so weak. He wondered how long it would take for her to get her strength back. He couldn't help but think that it was his fault that this happened. Frisk was like a daughter to him and usually he could read her, but she hid it pretty well. She probably learned how to hide it from him. As Sans got closer to home the snow let up, making it a little clearer. In the distance he could see Toriel walking with what appeared to be groceries. Toriel spotted Sans and dropped her bags. The goat woman ran toward her her small skeletal friend. As Sans saw her coming he masked his worry for Frisk behind a toothy smile. Toriel looked him up and down looking for reason why he was walking instead of using his shortcuts when she noticed Frisk sleeping on him. " Hello Sans. Is something wrong with my child? She looks pale. Is she sick? ", Toriel pried. Sans didn't expect that. He thought she'd hit him with a pun or a how do you do, not a " Is my child hurt? " Maybe it was a mother's intuition that something was wrong. Or maybe it was the fact that he was carrying Frisk that tipped her off. Either way Sans couldn't lie to the loving mother. He decided he would invite Toriel to his house to explain everything. "Tori... why don't you come home with me? Paps and I can explain everything to ya. ", Toriel knew something was off. " Of course Sans. ", The skeleton's mask faltered slightly at the thought of telling her, it would break her heart to know what her kid was going through. Sans looked sadly at Toriel for a moment when he felt the the sting that meant tears. He refused to let them fall. Sans started walking again. " c'mon Tori. ", The boss monster followed but had a hard time keeping up, Sans was trying to stay ahead so she wouldn't see his face. " Sans slow down. I am not as young as I used to be you know. ", Another thought crossed Sans' mind. Would she forgive him for letting this happen? He was crying now, walking faster. " Sans? Sans? My friend is something wrong?", His breathing picked up. "Sans?! ", He was running now. He couldn't face her. " Come back! Why are you running from me?! ", Sans dropped the food and used both hands to hold Frisk over his shoulder. In his rush he ran right passed the house and into the forest. Everything was blocked out, he couldn't see or here anything around him until he blindly ran into a tree. " AH! ", Sans fell backwards and dropped Frisk on her side. " Sans?? Sans! ", The skeleton rubbed his skull, still crying. " k-kid? h-how long have you been awake?? ", Frisk made her way to Sans on the ground, helping him sit up. " Since you started running. I tried to stop you but you couldn't hear me. ", She used her thumb to wipe the tears from Sans' eyesockets but he grabbed her hand. " ya don't n-need to kid. ", She hugged him anyway. " You know I can see right through you Sans. ", Sans could feel her heart beating against her chest as he hugged back, she was scared. " heh... heheheh", his laughter quickly turned back into broken sobbing. Frisk spoke up "Is this about me? ", Sans shook his head " nah", "Is it about mom? ", no response " Sans? ", He was trying to slow his breathing. Once Frisk noticed this she tried her best to help. It took about ten minutes to calm him down, Sans was used to small panic attacks like these. Like Papyrus, Frisk had almost only seen Sans like this after he had a bad nightmare. When the skeleton was finally calmed down he picked Frisk up and started walking back out of the forest. "let's go home Frisk. "


	4. Chapter 4

**It Has To Be Ok**

 **Note: I need to explain a story takes place on the surface. The monsters live in New New Home (good job Asgore) and the structure is very similar to the underground other than the weather. It is late December, after Christmas. And I'm sorry about the first 3 chapters looking so messed up, read those on wattpad if you get the chance :)**

"What do you mean? He just ran away?", Papyrus grabbed Toriel by the shoulders. "I thought he had come back here with my child! I tried to keep up Papyrus, but he was too fast for me.", Papyrus went and sat on the couch, guesturing Toriel to come sit next to him. She refused. "We can't just sit around! My child is out there, sick! She could be anywhere! we have to find them!", Papyrus knew Toriel's worries and tried his best to reassure her. "Miss Toriel, I am sure that wherever they are they are safe. Sans is very smart. He would never take Frisk anywhere dangerous. Now please come and sit, you need to calm down.", This time she listened and took a seat next to the tall skeleton. "Are you sure we shouldn't go look for them?", Toriel asked, concern imminent in her voice. "They will be fine. I trust Sans.", Papyrus Patted Toriel's back and changed the topic back to Frisk. "Have you noticed anything off about the human lately?", The goat mother turned towards Papyrus. "Actually that's why I am here. Sans told me he would explain why the child looked so ill.", Toriel glared at Papyrus. "You did not feed her expired food again did you?", The skeleton's expression deepened when he realized that not only he, but even Frisk's _mother_ had no clue about her suicidal intentions. "Um...Toriel...Frisk is...", Papyrus didn't know how to explain this. He didn't want to! "Miss Toriel...", He let out a sigh "Frisk _is_ sick, but not in the traditional sense.", Papyrus looked away from Toriel as he prepared to tell her everything.

Toriel had to stop herself from crying. Her heart ached for her little Frisk. "No wonder she stays here so often...oh my child.", After Papyrus had finished he was almost shaking. It didn't take too long, about ten minutes. Papyrus himself didn't understand timelines as well as his brother, so he just gave a brief summary, but as brief as it was it still crushed Toriel. It was like her whole world was falling apart, how could she have been so blind. The spaghetti lover noticed the distress clear in the ex-queen's manurisms and pulled her onto him, gently petting her fur. They were both badly shaken by all of this, Toriel just more so since Papyrus had already dealt with this once today. She didn't even resist. She just let her body go limp. She was lost in thought. Toriel understood now why Sans had run from her, he didn't want to see her like this. Sans didn't want to be the one to tell her that her one and only child was depressed and that she tried to... It wasn't just Frisk was it, It was Sans too! The way he acted around her... Did he not want her to know? Why wouldn't he or Frisk tell anyone, didn't they want help? Toriel got up and moved towards the door. Papyrus jumped at the sudden movement. "I have to go Papyrus!", Papyrus got up and reached out to the boss monster as she opened the door. "oh...hey tori.", There they were. Sans and the child slung over his shoulder.

After quite possibly the world's most confusing hug, Sans took Frisk to her room to rest. Toriel insisted on taking the child home but..."Are you sure?", The goat mother asked. "yes tor, for the third time. frisk is in good hands.", Toriel, accepting defeat, bid her goodbyes to the brothers and left the colorful house. The door closed, leaving the skeletons alone. "how much did ya tell her?", Papyrus looked to the side. "As much as I could.", Sans sighed. He should've just come home with Toriel instead of running into the woods like a child. Instead Papyrus had to tell her _everything_. "what about the timeline stuff. did ya get to it?",

"I did my best to explain, but I don't understand it very well.",

"what exactly did ya tell her?", Papyrus paused "paps?",

"I told her about Frisk's ability to reset and how she commandeered the timeline.", Sans looked down at his feet, sullen. "did ya tell her 'bout me?", Papyrus knelt down to face his big brother. "Of course not Sans. I know that you have to open up on your own. Unlike Frisk, you aren't a danger to yourself, and you've gotten so much better since we got up to the surface.", Sans let his head droop a bit. "yeah...", Papyrus firmly grabbed his brother's sides. "Do not look so down brother. Everything will turn out ok in the end, I just know it.", Sans smiled a little at Papyus's optimism. "I hope so...",

Frisk tossed and turned in her sleep. " _Don't worry Frisk. We will erase this world but not before I've had my fun_.", the words rang loud over and over in her head. What were they planning? Did they want to kill again or did they want everyone to suffer? " _Let us erase this pointless world and move on to the next._ ", Frisk's eyes shot open. She was in her room. She must have fallen asleep on the way back home. Frisk rubbed the sleep out her eyes and got off of the bed. She looked out of the window on the back wall of the room, it was nightime now. She looked over at her nightstand to see a new take out bag from Grillby's with a note taped to the front. It read "Hello dear human Frisk! It is I, The Great Papyrus! Sans told me he lost your food and even though there is no measure to how much I would love for you two to eat spaghetti with me I replaced it for you. I would give it to you right now but Sans said you need rest, so I will be here when you decide to wake! Love Papyrus", Frisk smiled. "Thankyou Papy.", She grabbed the bag and went for the door, hoping to go downstairs and watch TV with her burger. When she opened the door she half expected to see Sans awake, so she wasn't suprised when she saw that the TV was already on. Frisk walked downstairs with her bag of food and a smile on her face, but stopped when she saw it was Papyrus sitting on the couch. He was anxiously tapping his patellas and staring blankly at the television screen. The child made her way to the bottom of the stairs and looked at the screen, Papyrus didn't even notice. He was watching something like a documentary, there was a doctor on screen. It sounded like they were talking about-"Depression in young adults is very common and very serious.", Frisk heard the words buzz from the TV and immediatly scrambled to turn it off. When the screen turned black Papyrus looked up from his spot on the sofa. "F-Frisk?", The skeleton got up and walked into the kitchen while Frisk set her food on the table, next to Mr. Rockington. He turned the kitchen light on and got out a pot. "Papyrus...What are you doing?", He ran hot water into the pot untill it was full, then he placed it on the stove. "I am making you special "Friendship Spaghetti" to help you feel better. You _have_ to feel better.", The human watched Papyrus run around the kitchen _trying_ to find the proper ingrediants for his pasta. Frisk remembered him acting like this around the time they were moving up to the surface, but she couldn't figure out why. She assumed it was just his way of getting used to his new surroundings, but now she didn't know. Frisk took a look at the clock on the stove. 1:45, it was definitly A.M. The usually jovial monster still raced around the small room, muttering to himself. "It will be ok. It will be ok. Things have to be ok. Sans is getting better, that means the human will get better. I will make her better-no. Both of them better!", Papyrus stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a choked sob from behind him. Frisk was shaking, was she scared? "Oh my god. I am frightening you aren't I?", The skeleton rushedc over and scooped the human up in his arms. "I am so sorry human. I just want you and Sans to be happy, but it seems my ignorance has only made things worse.", Papyrus hugged Frisk tightly. She was so small...How could someone so small have so much going on inside her head. "I promise I will help you. Just tell me what you need.", Papyrus focused on Frisk. He held the child firmly, her body jerking from the violent sobs that were now forcing their way through her throat. "I-I..need", she started but couldn't continue. She thought about saying " _I need you to stop worrying about me_.", and " _I need to get rid of Chara._ ", but she couldn't make the words. All Frisk could manage was "N-no spaghetti.", and even that was incoherent. To Papyrus it just sounded like jibberish. "Human? Frisk? You need to stay calm. I cannot understand you.", Suddenly there was an ungodly scream coming from Sans' room, followed by an explosion of blue magic from upstairs. Papyrus thought he heard someone say "Have fun~",

 **END NOTE: This took me 2 months to friggin' get done! I lost all motivation I had for this so I wouldn't expect anything new for awhile. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave your criticism in the notes so I know what I need to improve on, I'm always open to suggestions so don't be afraid to absolutely wreck me with insults. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Sorry for the short chapter. It's not that I ran out of idea's it's just that this one was already half done and it might be the last one for this story. I just wanted to write it in a way where if it ended here then at least it would end somewhat satisfactory.**

 **Warning: Major character death.**

"what is this?", Sans wandered the black wasteland, wary of the unfamiliarity of it. This wasn't normal, this darkness. "hello?", he called out "s'anybody there?", Suddenly, the blackness faded to white and he was back underground. Sans was in the center of the clearing where Snowdin leaked into Waterfall, in between his brother and the human. It was weird, Papyrus couldn't see him no matter how much he waved and screamed. Frisk seemed to have a spirit hovering behind her, and there was something out behind the trees. It was something blue and...It was him! Sans froze. What the hell was going on?! "I welcome you with open arms!", Sans turned back to the human. The spirit was looking him directly in the face. "Watch this~", they breathed. They used one hand to create a barrier around the trees, invisible to the duplicate of himself behind them. They then whispered in Frisk's ear while gripping the knife in her hand. Sans screamed at the apparition to stop but they didn't listen. Frisk lunged forward and sliced Papyrus in half, while the Sans in the trees tried desperately to move. "NO!", He screamed. The environment faded once again. The judgment hall. When he looked forward he saw himself again, and in his hand...a knife. He was facing himself! "Are you ready comedian? :)", The name. He knew the name. Sans didn't know why or how, but he knew the name. Chara. This was Chara! He sprinted with no control over his actions. All Sans could do was watch, Chara did everything for him. When they told him to dodge he did. When they told him to heal he did. When they told him to strike...he did. Death after death, miss after miss he was forced to keep going. He tried to speak but it didn't work and when he tried to fight back it hurt like hell. "did ya really think you would be able to-",

"Do it :)", Sans swung one more time, delivering a fatal blow. "AHHHHHHHH!", He looked down at his bloodied hands came into view. He had stabbed himself with a sharpened bone. Blue magic swirled around his bedroom as the red liquid spilled out of his mouth and sternum. "no...this..isn't real.",

"Oh but it is, comedian!", Sans reached out to Chara, wanting to do _something_. What had they done?! Frisk and Papyrus suddenly burst through the door. The blue magic disintegrated as Sans felt a pain in his soul. "ngh!", The short skeleton tumbled off of his bed. "Sans!", Papyrus rushed to his brother's aid, an orange substance already starting to fall from his eye sockets. "paps?", Sans said weakly. "Hahahahaha :)", The demon cackled, savoring every moment. While the taller of the two brother's tried his best to heal the shorter's wound Frisk stared at Chara, scared out of her mind. "See Frisk? This what happens when you try to expose me! I have the determination to do virtually anything I can think of to your bozo friends.", Sans stared blankly while Papyrus pleaded for his safety. His vision started to get blurry, he looked at his brother, who was breaking right before his eyes. "W-hy Sans!? Why would you do this to yourself!?", Sans tried to speak. "was….n't…..me….paps..",

"Then who?", The taller skeleton tried to speak lowly. Sans felt his body start to dissolve. It felt like he was floating away. All of the pain was gone, the only thing he could hear was his little brother begging him not to die, using all of his power to try and save him. The pun lover placed his hand on his brother's'. "p..aps...no..more", Papyrus' burning tears said everything for him. Sans could feel himself fading away, he couldn't let papyrus do this to himself, he meant to much. "I...can't….let y..ou do..this.", Frisk walked over finally, knowing her friend was near death she wanted to say her goodbyes. Papyrus held his brother so tightly that he could've killed him right then and there. "paps….ki..d", Frisk was almost just as broken as her friend in that moment. It was her fault. She crouched down next to where Papyrus was holding him. "S-sans. I-I I'm so sorry I-",

"shhhhhhh….it's...ok..", He was almost gone. He had to say something! He had to say something now! "I..jus...mem..ber….I loved...you both...a….skele...ton.", Sans shut his eyes and let the darkness flood in one last time.


End file.
